Zenebatos
Zenebatos, also called The Law City, was where all of the Wingly laws were made. It remains intact at the time of the game, as the simple robots known as "Lapto" go on fulfilling their prime directives without their wingly masters. Whether Winglies once populated this city, or whether robots and machines were always its only residents is unknown, but when Dart and his allies visit it, there are no living sentient beings to be found there; just monsters and robots. Previously: Aglis Next: Mayfil Story When the company are first transported to Zenebatos in the sphere of green light common to Wingly portals, they are seen to pass from the island of Rouge in the middle of the ocean far west of Death Frontier, just south of the border with the colder snowy wastes of Gloriano proper. The glowing ball flies north and a little east and lands on a large island north of Gloriano. So Zenebatos, despite not being labeled on the main map, is in the northwest of Endiness. Much as the party might prefer to leave the place behind them, they are unable to pass through it until officialdom has been satisfied. It is currently against the Law to go where they want to go. Fortunately, changing the Law is considerably easier than trying to break it, and after dodging robot policemen and monsters, Dart and party find the right Law Office. The code numbers of laws to be altered are entered at the Legislation Center. Law Production Licenses are given to the Law Factory. Law Launching Licenses allow the amendments of Laws to be enacted. Changing the Laws To change any law the player has to interact with the robotic inhabitants. First, head to the Legislation Center. Once you make it past the guards get in line . . . yeah. If you are the first in line, stay behind the blue line, if you are anything but first, get behind the first Lapto you can. Under no circumstance should you cross the blue line until it is your turn to speak or you will have to get back in line and wait. Once it is your turn, head to the center and hit X. If it is your first time here, they will ask if you want to create a bill. Answer "No" and answer "Yes" to amending the bill. Enter the bill number you wish to amend and, when they tell you, leave. From here go to the Law Factory. Past the guards, talk to the Lapto in-front of the large screen. He will take your Law License and give you another license. Leave here and go to the last place; the Law Launcher. Again, make your way past the guards and once you arrive get on the moving platform. Eventually you will fly to some Lapto that will take your Law Launching License. He'll tell you to move and, like that, your chosen law has been revised. Amendments Not all the possible amendments to laws are useful: * Wingly Code 339: Shops adjacent to the Law Factory shall henceforth Cease and Desist from engaging in lawful Trade with Non-WingliesTips on AP * Wingly Code 410: Activation of Teleport to City: MayfilLaw City Zenebatos Neoseeker (after the party overcomes the Three Executioners) * Wingly Code 640: Waiting in Line to Pass a Law is Hereby Suspended * Wingly Code 659: Apprehension of Intruders by Robot Policemen Hereby Suspended. * Wingly Code 666: Martial Law being suspended, incursion by humans into the City of Zenebatos shall not be hindered by the placement of monsters within the City Limits of Zenebatos (after the party overcomes the Three Executioners) * Wingly Code 703: Transportation to Signet Sphere Enabled If Dart and Co. never get caught by the robot police, there is no way to get down to the jail level. So it is recommended that the player get caught at least once. It only takes a minute, less on successive visits, and there are two chests down there. As can be seen, the player must amend more than one law to proceed. Amending Code 659 or even 666 before other laws will speed up the process in the long run. It is not known whether or not the laws can simply be toggled back and forth (although it seems likely, given the potentially dire implications of Code 339), so amend 666 at your own risk. Chests Monsters Random encounterable Boss encounterable The gold and experiance is from the three bosses combined. Monsters in previous areas have had more HP, nearly three times as much in some cases, and have given 300xp each encounter, where Zenebatos ones give 400 XP. Main Battle at the Great Court, Signet Sphere One of the more elaborate encounters in the game, as one might expect from a team of three. If the player has the power and resources to handle it, making this fight last long enough to see some of the Dark Judge's special abilities is recommended. Kubila is definitely the greater threat to characters with low magic resistance, but Vector only has two abilities; once they are viewed he just slows the process down, and keeps Selebus busy giving him moral support rather than doing her specials. Executioners Vector, Selebus, Kubila *Vector: A slow attacker, he crouches and springs and crawls back to his position like the Bandit Mappi; his scissors hit fairly hard. Selebus can make him grow to gigantic size, with a corresponding boost in damage,Guides:The Legend of Dragoon:PlayStation and the ability to grab a team member, chew on them vigorously, and then spit them out. He takes a good deal of damage from physical attacks. *Kubila: Floating on black wings, he selects spells from his grimoire to cast, including spells that affect the whole party and a Can't Combat spell.Legend of Dragoon: Kubila, Vector, Selebus His scythe swings are weak, but he can cause status effects. Among other spell effects, he cuts a door to another dimension with his scythe; the head and claws of a toad-like reptile attack from within, an ability reminiscent of Rose's Death Dimension.YTV133 Video 3:42 Kubila can use an instant death attack; he drops a Dolmen-like gravestone on a target, whereupon a laser beam etches R.I.P. (Rest in Peace) on it. He tends to use this, in addition to his normal turns, when any of the Dark Judges is killed, including himself, on a random party member (not necessarily the killer, as with Polter Armor).YTV133 Video 4:55 While this attack's effect can be countered with the Talisman or similar equipment, since it targets randomly, all three party members have to be wearing such an item, in lieu of other benefits, to be completely safe. If this is cast on a dragoon, they will pop out of form and then die normally.LoD:KVS Video, 3:28 Killing Kubila last, as you may have guessed, will ensure that one party member receives no XP for the fight and their XP will be shared between the other two. Since the Dragoons not in the fight receive 50% of what each member gets, this is actually an increase in the total amount of XP. Or so it is said. Exploit at your own risk. *Selebus: Flying with a triple set of wings. She darts from side to side, spreads her wings, and with a quiet popping sound effect, instantly restores over a thousand HP to Kubila and Vector, but not herself;YTV133 Video, 5:34 she will actually attempt this same ability even if the other two are dead. Her kiss inspires Vector to grow to a giant. She summons a small patch of dark hands to grow out of the ground like mushrooms, whose gestures in turn cause a damage spell. She has a physical attack, which sends four elastic tentacles to grab an opponent and pull them to the ground before her for very weak damage.Legend of Dragoon Walkthrough Part 133 - Vector, Selebus, KubilaYTV133 Video, 4:13 She does a status attack that leaves its victim petrifiedYTV133 Video, 4:44 She can send glowing musical notation towards the party as an eerie distorted humming sounds, causing status effects.LoD:KVS Video, 2:39 Shops Gallery Zenebatos Jailbreak.png|The Zenebatos Jailbreak: Kongol is too heavy for the robot police to take him to jail; he breaks down the door to be with the others Zenebatos Legislation Center.png|Proposals for Laws to be introduced (a privilege reserved for robots and proscribed for players) or amended are initiated at the Zenebatos Legislation Center Zenebatos Law Factory.png|A license to launch a law is issued at the Zenebatos Law Factory Zenebatos Law Launcher.png|Zenebatos Law Launcher is the bright blue screen on the balcony high up at the top left Zenebatos Signet Sphere Landing.png|Dart arrives at the Signet Sphere before fighting the Judges Citations es:Zenebatos Category:Location Category:Disc 4 Category:Gloriano Category:Zenebatos Category:Wingly Circle